With her blood on my hands
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: ¿Qué cosa podría ir mal? [One-shot]


El calor es lo primero que llama la atención. Abro los ojos y observo a mí alrededor, encontrándome a mi misma recostada sobre finos granos de arena y a sólo simples pasos de las olas del mar. Levanto un puñado de arena y lentamente lo voy dejando caer una vez más al suelo, observando cómo una ligera brisa se los lleva volando antes de que puedan una vez más llegar a su lugar de origen. Alzo la mirada una vez más hacia el mar y un rayo de sol que se cuela entre las nubes me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Ahí mismo comienzo a reír.

Al principio no sé qué es lo que me causa tanta gracia, pero enseguida noto cómo el enlace con Lissa se hace más fuerte de la nada. Ella acaba de decir algo; de compartir un par de palabras en mi mente que no me dejan parar de reír. Me giro hacia mi lado y entonces encuentro a mi amiga, observándome con una gran sonrisa, mientras los rayos del sol dan de lleno en su cuerpo y se reflejan en sus colmillos como si fueran perlas… o tal vez diamantes. Sus pálidos y verdes ojos parecen brillar más que nunca.

-Eso es lo más idiota que he oído jamás –me encuentro respondiendo entre risas, aunque todavía no estoy muy segura de qué es lo que oí. Las risas de Lissa aumentan y antes de que pueda volver a hablar ella se pone de pie y da un paso de espaldas hacia el mar, sin dejar de observarme. Su blanca piel también está brillando, y aunque sé que debería estar preocupada por su desmedida exposición al sol, estoy demasiado feliz simplemente porque ella lo está. No sé dónde estamos, no sé porqué estamos allí, pero cualquier cosa que haga feliz a Lissa funciona para mí-. ¿No te molesta?

-¿El sol? –sé la respuesta incluso antes de que salga de su boca. Ella extiende los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y da una rápida vuelta sobre sí misma, sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Debería? ¡Es hermoso, Rose! ¡No puedo creer que me haya perdido esto por tanto tiempo!

Ella vuelve a reír y yo vuelvo a reír con ella. Me pongo también de pie, tomo su mano y comienzo a acercarme al mar, simplemente disfrutando de cómo el viento alborota mi cabello. La luz del sol, una visita al mar en pleno día, estas no eran las cosas con las que un dhampir podía contar cada vez que quisiera… al menos no uno que como yo hubiera decidido convertirse en guardián. _Vacaciones_ era una palabra rara dentro de nuestro vocabulario.

Me detengo cuando mis pies tocan el agua. Está fría, pero no tanto como esperaba. Miro a Lissa cuando suelta mi mano y a pesar de que veo cada uno de sus próximos movimientos en mi cabeza, no me muevo y comienzo a reír cuando ella comienza a patear el agua hacia mi cuerpo. Cinco segundos más tarde las dos estamos empapadas y no podemos dejar de reír. Nada mejor que una guerra de agua para pasar el rato. _Ojalá este día no terminara nunca,_ me encuentro pensando cuando de pronto el cielo comienza a oscurecer.

Las dos miramos hacia arriba y vemos cómo las nubes comienzan a cubrir el sol. Nubes negras, pero no de tormenta. Las nubes traen consigo la noche; una noche sin luna ni estrellas. Busco la mano de Lissa y cuando la encuentro comienzo a dar lentos pasos hacia atrás, hacia la orilla. Debemos salir de allí; el día es seguro, la noche es otra cosa. El miedo de Liss comienza a crecer y llego a sentirlo como algo propio. No es ella la que está asustada, soy yo. Soy yo la que quiero salir corriendo, soy yo la que no sabe qué hacer, soy yo la que de un momento a otro tengo la sensación de que voy a morir y que me llevaré a mi mejor amiga conmigo.

Sacudo la cabeza alejando todos esos pensamientos justo la conocida sensación de nauseas aparece. Mis pies se detienen y mi mano se aprieta con fuerza sobre la de Lissa. Sabe que algo va mal. Me giro lentamente, moviéndola junto a mí y ubicándola a mis espaldas cuando quedo de cara a la orilla. Mi corazón da un salto y sé que también lo hace el de Lissa… escucho mi nombre en sus pensamientos como quien reza antes de enfrentarse a una muerte segura. Frente a nosotras hay un total de 5 strigois. Sus colmillos y lo rojo de sus ojos brillan tanto como lo hacían antes los ojos de Lissa, sólo que ahora no hay luz para justificarlo. Probablemente sólo brillen por sus ansias de sangre… sus ansias de matarnos.

Maldigo por lo bajo y doy un paso hacia atrás, moviendo a Lissa conmigo. Suelto su mano, preparándome para un ataque, pero no dejo de ser consciente de su presencia a mis espaldas. Ellos vienen primero. No puedo permitir que nada le pase.

-No te alejes de mi –susurro cuando el primero de los strigois da un paso al frente. Busco la estaca en mi cintura y vuelvo a maldecir. Por supuesto, las estacas no se llevan bien con los trajes de baño. Nuestras cosas no están muy lejos, pero se encuentran a mitad de camino entre nosotras y los strigois. Soy rápida, pero sé que ellos lo son aun más, y además moverme implicaría dejar a Lissa. No, eso no pasará jamás. Dos strigois más dan varios pasos al frente y todo mi cuerpo se tensa a la espera-. Prepárate –vuelvo a susurrar y entonces ellos comienzan a correr en nuestra dirección.

No puedo evitarlo. Cuando están llegando a nosotras tengo que moverme. Choco con el primero adelantándome uno o tal vez dos metros; sus dientes intentan llegar a mi cuerpo mientras descubro que a penas si tengo la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo a un lado. Pero de alguna forma lo logro. Regreso unos pasos atrás, de vuelta a mi lugar frente a Lissa y el segundo strigoi aparece. Esta vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. Su cuerpo choca contra el mío y cuando pienso que me va a tirar hacia atrás, me sujeta el brazo y me lanza hacia un lado. Yo no soy su prioridad. Son mucho y ni siquiera cuento con un arma. Lo entienden tan bien como yo… Lissa es una presa más que fácil.

Golpeo la arena y siento cómo los pequeños granos raspan mi cuerpo. Estoy gritando el nombre de mi amiga incluso antes de volver a ponerme de pie. Me giro hacia el epicentro del problema y me vuelvo a paralizar, lo cual está muy mal porque es lo último que debe pasarle a un guardián. Pero es que Lissa… Lissa ya no está. Los cinco strigois se encuentran a simples metros de mi, todos observándome… sus labios cubiertos de sangre. Mis ojos buscan desenfrenadamente en toda dirección, pero sigo sin poder encontrar a quien busco. Y el enlace… sin dejar de prestar atención a los monstruos que tengo en frente dejo que mi mente se desenfoque un poco para conectarme con ella, pero… pero no hay nada. Un nudo se forma en mi corazón cuando me doy cuenta que el sencillamente el enlace ya no está. Y eso sólo puede significar…

-No… -doy un paso hacia atrás, furia y tristeza inundando en partes iguales mi cuerpo. Ella no puede estar muerta, porque… porque no, porque yo jamás podría permitir que eso pasara, porque preferiría estar muerta yo antes de que a Lissa le sucediera algo. Así que no, no puedo aceptar eso. Nadie va a arrebatarla de mi lado-. No –vuelvo a decir con un poco más de fuerza y ahora doy un paso hacia el frente. El mundo a mí alrededor se tiñe de rojo. Sólo puedo pensar en qué tan muertos quiero a esos seres que se niegan a morir. Imagino sus cuerpos hechos pedazos y mis manos cubiertas de sangre. Puedo hacerlo; no sé cómo, pero puedo hacerlo.

Doy otro paso al frente, y luego otro… y otro. No necesito más armas que mis manos. Me imagino arrancando sus corazones como si mi propio puño fuera una estaca de plata; mis manos cortando sus cabezas como si fueran espadas de acero.

_Puedo hacerlo_.

Suelto un grito y comienzo a correr. Los strigois me imitan. Todos estamos preparados para la batalla. Hago al primero a un lado como si mis brazos fueran de acero; mi puño se entierra en el segundo y cuando lo saco su corazón queda tirado sobre la arena; retuerzo la cabeza del tercero y la arranco como si fuera un simple muñeco, arrojándola hacia el mar; el primero regresa y no le doy una segunda oportunidad, mi puño se hunde también en su pecho y me encuentro estrujando su corazón. _Sólo queda uno_. Siento un movimiento a mí alrededor; sé que es él; quiere matarme; no lo hará.

Me giro rápidamente, mis movimientos más rápidos que los de los propios strigois. Mi mano es una estaca, me niego a pensar diferente. Termino de dar la vuelta y sin mirar hacia otro lado clavo mi brazo en su pecho, justo en el centro y entonces alzo la vista y unos ojos de color jade me devuelven la mirada. El aire queda atrapado en mi garganta, comienzo a temblar, no alcanzo a alejar mi brazo cubierto de sangre que Lissa cae de rodillas al suelo.

-No… no, no, no –me arrodillo junto a ella y la sostengo entre mis brazos antes de su cuerpo caiga por completo-. No. Eran cinco. ¡Eran cinco! Liss… no –sostengo con una sangrienta mano sus ojos y su mirada se enlaza con la mía. Aun está viva. Quizás… quizás con sangre –el enlace vuelve a aparecer y no sé cómo sabe ella en qué estoy pensando, pero una negativa a mi precaria idea llega fuerte y clara a mi cabeza. Ella no necesita sangre… Liss prácticamente necesitaría otro corazón-. Por favor… -susurro entre lágrimas, acercándome más a ella y apretándola con fuerza-. Por favor no me dejes.

Mis sollozos aumentan, mis lágrimas no dejan de caer, aprieto con fuerza a Lissa pero toda la vida de su cuerpo va desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Por favor… -vuelvo a susurrar y entonces lo siento. Se siente como si miles de hilos estuvieran siendo cortados uno a la vez, cada uno de los hilos que me une a Lissa, que une nuestras mentes y nuestras almas. Los hilos van desapareciendo. La conexión se va rompiendo. El dolor en mi pecho no deja de crecer. Sólo quedan unos pocos-. ¡No!

Grito con todas mis fuerzas y entonces en verdad lo siento… cómo el vínculo desaparece. Todos los hilos fueron cortados y la vida del cuerpo en mis brazos desapareció por completo. Mi mejor amiga está muerta y yo fui quien la mató. Eso es lo único que sigue teniendo sentido mientras dejo que ese mundo sea consumido por mis lágrimas.

Y entonces despierto. Las lágrimas aun surcan mi rostro. Mis manos tiemblan y tengo que observarlas unas cuantas veces para asegurarme que no están cubiertas de sangre… sangre de Lissa. Huyo a la mente de Lissa más rápido que un suspiro y me encuentro a mi misma en su cuerpo agitado, ella aun en su cama y sus ojos grandes abiertos, observando el lugar que la rodea. _Fue un sueño_, se dice a sí misma para tranquilizarse, y dejo que sus palabras intenten convencerme también a mí.


End file.
